Mr. Fractal
Mr. Fractal is a hyperironic two dimensional being currently parasitizing off of N Spider's realm and generally being a memey boi. A lesser iteration of him exists in Plasma Temple and is perfectly maybe harmless. Appearance Mr. Fractal is most often represented as a completely flat, static image. He is usually depicted as 5 feet tall, but may change size or distort himself in virtually any fashion. All who look at Mr. Fractal perceive him to be facing them, and none have seen his back. Despite his name, only his ears have anything resembling a fractal system with a large disparity between the second and third sequences. History Mr. Fractal initially begun as a self-aware virus that travelled between digitized media, where he proclaimed himself to be "a manifestation of all that could have been" and trolled many a gamer. Since appearing in N Spider's realm, he has forced metamorphosis into a being almost ironic enough to rival the titular creator of the universe, yet still lacks its massive power and ranks below The Honor Board on OP scale. Powers and personality Mr. Fractal's actions are always covered under at least 8 consecutive layers of irony, some of which may not be decipherable to beings with only single digit senses. He is virtually unreadable, but has commonly been described as "vaguely arrogant", "funny for some reason", "incredibly on point", and "very 1992". Mr. Fractal enjoys any situation or being with a high level of irony, and makes a slight exception for Desiccated Bart. Mr. Fractal can survive and thrive in virtually any environment, making him exceedingly hard to kill. His origin as a conceptual viroid allows him to easily infiltrate, undermine, and make things his own, be it games or planets. Though his strengths lie in sneaky, pervasive, and unpredictable influence, Mr. Fractal can rely on his own form of memetic power under duress and has slain many a minor godform. He usually resurrects them afterwards because he's honestly pretty chill. Mr. Fractal has established a minor presence on Plasma Temple, where he periodically gives his special blend of wisdom to the populace. Relationships N Spider- Mr. Fractal has very few thoughts on N Spider but generally thinks he's pretty alright. The Honor Board- Mr. Fractal seems to have some involvement with the more powerful collective, and is quite possible a member of the organization. An entry in Ancillary Shitpost shows him commanding Mr. Right Turn On Red, a known subordinate of The Honor Board. Mr. Fractal- Mr. Fractal can't get enough of himself. He is the best there is. I mean he's just ''that ''good. Trivia * Mr. Fractal's first official sighting was in "The Valley Effect", a Twine game that would kickstart his evolution into a higher power. * Mr. Fractal's grin is not a permanent feature of his face. He is simply happy to be Mr. Fractal and do the things Mr. Fractal is here to do. * Mr. Fractal does not resent the fact that N Spider is a higher lifeform, because again, he's a chill dude and so is N Spider. * Mr. Fractal is responsible for 10% of all microtransactions. Gallery Aesprite mr fractal-0.png Category:Characters Category:Godforms